gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes
Gnomes appear in the episode "Tourist Trapped", where they capture Mabel Pines to try to make her their queen. Dipper saves his sister from them. The book, 3, classifies them as "little men of the Gravity Falls Forest." There were no known weaknesses until Dipper and Mabel blew the gnomes away with a leaf blower. The gnomes were first disguised as "Norman," whom Dipper believed was a zombie. Mabel has a crush on them because she thought that "Norman" was a vampire. Their leader is Jeff. In the book 3'', their creature number is 24. They can turn into a giant gnome monster by stacking and climbing on top of eachother. Known Gnomes Jeff '''Jeff' is the leader of the gnomes. He wears a dark red hat, has a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard. His shirt is an aqua color and he wears dark blue pants as well as black shoes. He is also the gnome that proposes to Mabel. Steve Steve is a gnome who operates Norman's Left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, mustache, and eyebrows are all white. Shmebulock Shmebulock is a gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, and a blue shirt and has a shaggy grey beard, mustache, buck teeth, and grey eyebrows. Jeff can never remember this gnome's name. He tries to attack them while they're fleeing from the gnomes, but Dipper grabs him and smashes him against the golf cart's horn. He appears in the Gravity Falls game Mystery Shack Mystery, hidden behind the lamp stand in Dipper and Mabel's room. He stays in your inventory the entire game and is absolutely useless. Carson Carson is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a red, pointy hat. He also has a grey beard, mustache, and grey eyebrows. Jason Jason is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, mustache, and white eyebrows. Mike Mike is a gnome who was told to watch his fingers when Jeff was climbing down the monster made out of gnomes. Andy Andy is another gnome mentioned in Tourist Trapped. Appearance Gnomes are shown to be short creatures. They usually wear pointy hats and most males have beards. It's unknown what female Gnomes look like. Behavior Gnomes are generally bipedal, but when scared they have been known to flee on all fours. Powers and Abilities Gnomes are shown to be able to combine themselves to created a humanoid or Gnome-like person. It is shown that they can work very well (for example, when disguised as Norman, they were able to hide themselves very well and were able to make basic movements). They have no known weaknesses, other than the fact that they are able to be taken down easily by leafblowers. The gnomes seem unable to organize without a leader giving commands. Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Minor characters